ultimativeinventionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
New Life
New Life ist der Arbeitstitel einer Game of Thrones/''Das Lied von Eis und Feuer''-Fanfiktion von Aki-chan86. Disclaimer: Ich möchten damit kein Geld verdienen. Die Rechte an Game of Thrones und das Lied von Eis und Feuer - ihren Charakteren, Ideen etc. - gehören rechtmäßig HBO und dem Autor George R. R. Martin, denen ich damit nicht vor den Kopf stoßen möchte. Zusammenfassung: Tyrion Lennister und Sansa Stark stehen gut im Leben und haben bereits ein paar unzufriedene Beziehungen hinter sich, als eine plötzliche Begegnung sie zusammenführt und sie lernen sich gegenseitig schätzen. Doch was ist wenn ihre eigentlich diskrete Beziehung und ihr Leben plötzlich auf den Kopf und damit nicht nur von ihren Familien auf die Probe gestellt wird? Genre: Romantik, Angst, Modern-Westeros-AU Warnung: Die Geschichte befindet sich noch in der Entwicklung und enthält vermutlich einige Rechtschreib - und Logikfehler, die noch behoben werden. Prolog "Nicht schon wieder." Mehr konnte sie nicht denken, als ihr Magen erneut verkrampfte. Sie sackte über dem Toilettenrand beinahe zusammen, würgte die Reste vom Vortag und des spärlichen Frühstücks hinauf und ergab sich. "Hat das nie ein Ende?", dachte sie gequält. Die Woche konnte wirklich nicht besser beginnen. Keuchend und zitternd hielt stützte sie sich mit einer Hand am Rahmen ab und versuchte aufzustehen. Sie verhaarte so wie es schien beinahe Stunden. Doch die Übelkeit war viel zu groß. Hastig drückte sie die Spülung, ehe sie erneut der Brechreiz überkam und verschnaufte. Sie hörte wie sich die Tür zum Toilettenraum öffnete und schloss. Schritte erklangen und kamen auf sie zu. "Sansa?", erklang die besorgte Stimme von Jeyne Pool und ein Klopfen an den Kabinentür. "Hm.", konnte sie unter zusammen gepressten Lippen hervorbringen. "Du bist schon über eine halbe Stunde hier drin. Ist alles in Ordnung? Die Kollegen wundern sich vermutlich schon." "Du meinst Harry wundert sich vermutlich schon.", erwiderte sie kurz und angewiedert. Fast wie aufs Stichwort brach sie abermals zusammen und würgte bis jedoch nur noch Magensaft übrig blieb. Beim Gedanken an Harrold Hardyng konte einem aber auch nur übel werden und sie verstand ihr eigenes Ich vor einem Jahr selbst nicht, warum sie sich auf den Idioten damals eingelassen hatte. "Vermutlich habe ich mich damals auch einfach so in eine Beziehung geflüchtet.", dachte sie. "Okay, die Frage hat sich dann wohl von selbst geklärt.", gab ihre Freundin und Arbeitskollegin in einem ironischen Tonfall von sich. Sansa konnte sie vor sich sehen, wie sie dabei mit den Augen rollte. Nach wenigen Atemzügen schien es nachzulassen. Sie erhob sich langsam, öffnete unsicher die Kabinentür wo ihre Freundin ihr mit besorgten braunen Augen entgegen blickte. "Du siehst auch blaß aus. Sicher dass du nicht krank bist oder wirst?" "Ehrlich, es ist sicher nichts. Höchstvermutlich nur eine kleine Lebensmittelunverträglichkeit oder im schlimmsten Fall eine Fischvergiftung." Sie seufzte und schob die Schuld auf die verdammten Muscheln von gestern. Warum bestellte sie sich beim Restaurantbesuch bei ihren leicht gereizten Magen auch noch Meeresfrüchte? Nichts destotrotz war es ein guter und ausgelassener Abend gewesen. Sie schritt an ihrer Freundin vorbei, öffnete die Tür, trat an eines der Wasserbecken, wusch sich das Gesicht und spülte kurz ihren Mund auf. Als sie ihr Gesicht betrachtete begann es bereits wieder etwas mehr Farbe anzunehmen. "Ja. Sicher nicht nichts.", gab Jeyne weiterhin skeptisch zu. "Und du arbeitest? Ehrlich du solltest lieber beim Arzt oder zu Hause sein. Du weist schon, dass mit Salmonellen und Keimen nicht zu spaßen ist." "Und du weißt schon, dass sich Geld auch nicht von allein verdient? Wenn es nicht besser wird, suche ich einen Arzt auf." Jeyne warf ihrer Freundin einen ungläubigen Blick zu. "Vesprochen.", fügte sie hastig hinzu. "In Ordnung. Aber ch nehme dich beim Wort. Und wenn nicht dann schleife ich dich persönlich hin.", drohte Jeyne. Ihre Jugendfreundin konnte manchmal schon bedrängend sein. Aber mit dem Wissen, dass Sansa schließlich doch ab und an, emsing auch Überstunden auf sich genommen hatte. Sie glaubte schon fast, sie würde ihrem Vater bescheid geben, der wiederrum ein enger Bekannter und Mitarbeiter ihres Vaters war. Das letzte was sie brauchte, war die Überfürsorglichkeit oder Kontrolle ihrer Eltern und Geschwister. "Ehrlich. Du kannst manchmal noch schlimmer als Margaery oder Tyrion sein. In zwei drei Tagen ist sicher wieder alles vorbei.", erwiederte sie. War es das? In ihrem Magen klang die Übelkeit zwar langsam ab, wurde jedoch durch ein mulmiges Gefühl ersetzt. Sie musterte ihr Spiegelbild noch einmal und überprüfte ihr Makeup, nachdem sie ihr Gesicht abgetrocknet hatte. Dann steckte ihre Haare sich zurecht, zupfte an ihre Bluse und verließ den Raum, Jeyne im Schlepptau als sie zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz zurück zu kehrten. Sie musste wenigstens etwas produktives leisten. Wie erwarten macht Harry ihr wieder Aufwartungen, als sie an seinem Büro vorbei kamen und er sich plakativ am Drucker aufhielt. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm wirklich direkt auf sein weißes Hemd und seine teure Markenkrawatte gekotzt, damit er es endlich mal kapieren würde. Sie waren kein Paar mehr und die Beziehung war schneller vorbei als sie angefangen hatte. Zu dem war sie inzwischen anderweitig vergeben. Jeyne hielt die Situation zum Glück im Grünen Bereich, sie war zwar auch nicht scharf auf Harry aber versuchte immer ihn von ihr abzulenken. Kein Wunder, weil der Typ ja auch noch zwei uneheliche Kinder hatte, für die er gerade mal das Geld zusammen kratzte, aber sich wohl weiter nicht um seine Verflossenen kümmerte. Sie redeten sich mit dem Projekt heraus was sie derzeitig betreuten. Genug Zeit für Sansa in ihr gemeinsames Büro zu schlüpfen. Ein paar Schluck Wasser aus dem Spender halfen, den rebellischen Magen weiter zu beruhigen. Sie stibitzte sich auch einen der Kekse, die Jeyne wegen ihres Geburtstags die Woche zuvor postiert hatte und als sie auf ihrem Stuhl platz nahm, vibrierte plötzlich ihr Mobiltelefon. Der Inhalt der Nachricht stimmte sie nicht versöhnlich, aber deren Absender. Textnachricht von Teufelsäffchen an Sansa Stark: "Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" Textnachricht von Sansa Stark an Teufelsäffchen: "Du bist schon der Dritte, der das heute fragt. Aber danke deiner Nachfrage, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Bei mir ist alles bestens." Textnachricht von Teufelsäffchen an Sansa Stark: "Wirklich? Du weißt, dass verheimlichen nicht gilt." Sansa seufzte, dass er sie ebenso gut kannte wie Jeyne. Und sie sah ihn mit einem Zwinkern vor sich. Eine zweite Nachricht erschien gleich darauf auf dem Display. "Im Ernst: Ich habe dich auf dem Flur beobachten können. Wenn ich dir zu Hilfe eilen soll, um Harry den Idioten abzuspeisen, sag bescheid und ich eile." Glück gehabt. Wenigstens dachte er es war nur wegen Harry war. Und selbst über das Telefon schien sich sein Charme zu übertragen. Inzwischen war auch Jeyne wieder im Büro aufgetaucht und genehmigte sich einen der Kekse, versuchte ein Blick auf Sansas Platz und damit ihr Telefon zu erhaschen, rollte dann wohlwissend mit den Augen. Sansa hatte Jeyne jedoch klar gemacht, dass sie nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen wäre, wenn sie pikante Details aus ihrem Leben an ihre Eltern weitergab. Ganz zu schweigen, ihre Eltern waren nicht begeistert gewesen, als sie erfahren hatten, dass sie sich mit Tyrion Lennister traf und ihr eigentlich verboten hatten sich weiter mit ihm einzulassen. Also musste Sansa diese Treffen nun einmal leugnen oder hoffen, dass sie gar nicht zur Sprache kamen oder sie musste lügen, dass sie sich mit Harry traff. Gerade deswegen, baggerte dieser sie auch immer noch an. Aber es ging nun mal nicht anders. Sie waren nun mal so überhaupt nicht gut auf die Lennisters zu sprechen, was auch an der kniffligen Beziehungen in der Vergangenheit lag. Was unter anderem daran lag, dass Tywin Mehrheitsrechte im Unternehmen der Starks aufkaufen und zubeschneiden versucht hatte, weil seinen Expansionsplänen zu gute kam und die Sache mit Cersei, die mit Robert Baratheon verheiratet war. Normalerweise hätte sie klüger sein sollen, sich selbst nicht mit den Löwen einzulassen. Textnachricht von Sansa Stark an Teufelsäffchen: "Das Angebot nehme ich gern an. Fragt sich nur wie wir das anstellen wollen?" Textnachricht von Teufelsäffchen an Sansa Stark: "Wie wäre es, wenn wir die Pläne über dem Mittagessen erörtern. Ich zahle." Textnachricht von Sansa Stark an Teufelsäffchen: "Das klingt verlockend. Eine Bedingung! Kein Italiener, kein Fisch und keine Meeresfrüchte! Ich glaube ich werde die eine Weile lang meiden. Anscheinend habe ich mir gestern gründlich den Magen verdorben. Müssen wohl nicht mehr ganz frisch gewesen sein." Textnachricht von Teufelsäffchen an Sansa Stark: "Normalerweise ist bei Maegors alles frisch, aber man weiß ja nie. Gib auf dich Acht. Ich warte auf dich um 12 Uhr unten am Foyer. Bis später." Sie betrachtete das Display mit einem Lächeln und ein warmes Gefühl, sowie Vorfreude breitete sich in ihr aus und vertrieb das mulmige Gefühl. Tyrion war früher stets wenn auch nur Hintergrund und durch Hörensagen präsent, wenn er sich auch wenn er sie sich nur selten und sporadisch gesehen hatten. Schließlich war sie später ausgezogen und hatte im Süden in Königsmund einen Job gefunden. Sie hatte ihm erst nie wirklich Beachtung geschenkt, obwohl beide für das selbe Unternehmen arbeiteten. Erst ihre schicksalshafte Begegnung im Fahrstuhl, als dieser wegen eines Stromausfalls und eines Gewitters ausfiel und sie darin gefangen waren, führte sie zueinander. Danach begannen sie privat zu treffen und sich auszutauschen; erst über dem Mittagessen und beim Kaffee in der unternehmenseigenen Cafeteria. Später begann er sie dann auch auszuführen und zu sich einzuladen. Sie erfuhr von seiner Familie, dass ihn sein Vater und seine Schwester hassten und für den Tod seiner Mutter verantwortlich machten und dass er schon vor einigen Jahren - das musste kurz nach der versuchten Expansion gewesen sein - von zu Hause ausgezogen und letzten Endes von seinem Vater deswegen enterbt worden war. Ebenso wie sein Bruder Jaime, der eine Offizierslaufbahn bei der Luftwaffe durchlaufen hatte. Obwohl das wohl mehr Schein als sein war, hätte ihm dies der Familie und dem Unternehmen dienlich sein. Erst der Verlust der rechten Hand hatte Jaime ebenso gebracht sich von seinem Vater zu distanzieren und die Wahrheit zu erkennen. Sie war Jaime auch nur flüchtig begegnet, jedoch war das Verhältnis auch nur recht kühl gewesen. Dass die beiden Brüder sich von der Familie durchaus distanzierten, jedenfalls von den ihn verhassten Mitgliedern, verstand sie. Tyrion mochte eigentlich einige andere Mitglieder. Joffrey war seiner Meinung nach zu sehr unter Cerseis und Tywins Einfluss, der Bengel erbte vermutlich auch das halbe Vermögen, und so schwärmte er ihr von Myrcella und Tommen vor, seiner Nichte und dem jüngeren Neffen, sowie von seinen Tanten und Onkeln Genna, Dorna und Gerion. Also konnten nicht alle Mitglieder schlecht sein. Sansa erzählte ihm auch alles von ihrer Familie, sowie ihren Wolfshunden, welche die Familie privat züchtete. Von ihrem Vater, der das Familienunternehmen leitete; von Robb der dies später übernehmen würde, seiner Frau Talisa und deren gemeinsamen Sohn Eddard Junior; ihrem Cousin Jon, den ihr Vater mit der Familie aufzog; ihre jüngeren Geschwister Arya, Bran und Rickon, mit denen sie sie zwar manche Querelen hatte aber doch gut auskam; und den wenigen Onkeln und Tanten; Benjen, Edmure und Lysa. Alles in allem teilweise harmonisch, auch wenn es mal Streiterein dann und wan gab. Darunter fiel eben der Argwohn vielen Fremden gegenüber, den Sansa nicht verstand. Am besten sollten sie irgendwelche Verwandte heiraten, die man ihr vorsetzte. Harry war ja auch der Stiefsohn oder Cousin ihrer bescheuerten Tante Lysa und deren verzogenen Cousin Robin. Natürlich war es Lysa und ihrem neuen Gatten, Petyr Baelish, zu verdanken, der sie und Harry verkuppelt sehen wollte. Und Harry würde bestimmt petzen. Soviel stand fest. Natürlich hatten sie und Tyrion darüber schließlich ausgiebig über die verrückte Verwandtschaft gelacht. Auch hatten sie über die Zeit hinweg festgestellt, dass sie durchaus einiges gemeinsam hatten. Einen teilweise ähnlichen Musik- und Literaturgeschmack. Auch führte eins zum anderen. Das war nun schon fast elf Monate her und seitdem fragte sich Sansa, ob sie nicht schon fast inoffiziell bei ihm eingezogen war, soviel Zeit wie sie in seiner Wohnung verbrachten. Doch ihre Gedanken wurden je von einem Anruf unterbrochen und holten sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Die Aufträge warteten nicht und so fieberte sie ihrem Treffen hingegen, während Jeyne zur ihr natürlich mal wieder die ganze Zeit herüberstarte und sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Jedoch hatte Sansa zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keine Ahnung was auf sie zukommen würde. Sansa I Gerädert, wie erschlagen und wie ausgekotzt, trefflicher hätte man ihren Zustand nicht ausdrücken können. Sansa warf den Kopf in den Nacken schnappte nach Luft, versuchte nicht den Eimer anzusehen und betete dass es endlich aufhören mochte. Nicht mal eine Woche war vergangen und trotzdem fühlte sie sich nicht wirklich besser. Die nächsten paar Tage hatte sich alles in Grenzen gehalten, ihr war ab und an mal über den Tag verteilt übel gewesen. Doch erst gestern, war alles verstärkt zurückgekehrt. Vermutlich hatte sie sich neben der Lebensmittelunverträglichkeit noch eine Magen-Darm-Grippe zugezogen. Gerade das hatte noch gefehlt. Das Wetter der letzten Tage war auch sehr bescheiden und wechselhaft gewesen, typisch im Herbstwetter eben. Kein Wunder, dass die üblichen Erkältungskrankheiten die Runde machten. Als Mädchen aus dem Norden hatte sie ihr Immunsystem trotzdem wohl besser in Erinnerung. Jetzt lag sie wie ein kleines Haufen Elend in ihrer kleinen Wohnung auf der Couch und entleerte ihren Magen, bei dem eigentlich nichts mehr zu entleeren gab, schon den halben Vormittag lang in einen kleinen Eimer. Ihr Unterleib zog und gluckerte ab und an und erinnerte sie auch daran, dass ihre Regel auch bald wieder fällig sein würde. Sie wollte sich einfach nur unter der Decke verkriechen und das am Samstag! Gab es keinen besseren Start um das Wochenende zubeginnen? Nebenbei lief zwar ihr Fernseher, aber dem schenkte sie nicht sonderlich Beachtung. Sie hatte gestern zudem auch die Verabredung mit Margaery, Loras und Renly nicht wirklich genießen können und hatte sich später entschuldigt. Die drei hatten sie dann auch mit einem komischen Blick angesehen, ebenso wie Jeyne sie die ganze Woche unter Beobachtung hatte. Wussten die alle etwas, was sie nicht wusste? Gut dass Tyrion sie nicht so sah. Er würde sich vermutlich auch nur Sorgen machen, wenn er es nicht schon längst tat. Normalerweise hätten sie das Wochenende wieder zusammen verbringen wollen. Einfach in seiner Wohnung zusammen kochen und ein paar Filme und Serien ansehen oder etwas gemeinsam lesen und entspannende Musik hören. Das würde sie sich wohl abschminken können und sie wollte nicht dass man sie so sah. Sie sollte Jeynes Rat wirklich annehmen, am Montag ihren Arzt und sich für ein paar Tage wegen Krankheit freinehmen. Sie atmete tief weiter durch und als nach einer Weile nichts mehr kam, glaubte sie endlich Ruhe zu haben. Sie warf einen Arm über ihr Gesicht und zog sich erschöpft mit dem anderen die Decke über den Kopf. Sie glaubte schon fast eingedöst zu sein, als die Türklingel läutete sie hochfahren ließ. Sie stöhnte. Musste das sein? Am liebsten hätte sie sich wieder umgedreht. Noch einmal. Sie seufzte und konnte das wohl schlecht ignorieren, konnte ebenso gut der Briefträger sein. Die Beamten und ihre Nachbarn beschwerten sich sowieso schon, dass sie zu häufig ihre Pakete annehmen mussten. "Ich komme gleich.", versuchte sie lautstark wie sie konnte zu rufen, strich sich ihre zerzausten Haare zurecht und lief so schnell sie konnte zur Tür. Dort angekommen, versuchte sie den leichten Schwindel abzuschütteln und als die Türklingel beinahe zum dritten Mal rang, öffnete sie. Damit erschrak sie beinahe ihren Besucher, der erstmal zurückwich. Ihr ging es ähnlich. "Hey." Vor ihrer Schwelle stand kein anderer als Tyrion und lächelte sie wohl auf der Situation ein wenig schüchtern an, was sonst nicht zu ihm passte. "Ich hoffe ich komme nicht ungelegen." Er trug ein weißes Hemd, eine grau-schwarz-rote Halbweste und schwarze Hosen. Doch ihr Blick fiel auch auf die zwei prall gefüllten Einkaufsbeutel. "Dein Telefon war abgeschaltet und ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Also wollte ich einfach vorbeisehen." Sansa fasste sich. "Ja, ich meine nein, komm ruhig rein, wenn du schon da bist. Ich kann dir schlecht die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen." Gleichzeitig bedeutete sie ihm, mit einer knappen Handbewegung in die Wohnung zu folgen. "Das wäre in der Tat ein Jammer.", stellte er lächelnd fest und stellte die Beutel in der Küche ab, nachdem er seine Schuhe abgestreift hatte. "Du sahst gestern auf Arbeit schon nicht so großartig aus und deine Freundin Margaery hat verraten, dass es dir auch gestern Abend nicht so wirklich gut zu gehen schien. Sie hat mich über Umwege heute morgen noch erreicht." "So eine Petze. Aber das ist noch gelinde ausgedrückt. Zerkaut und wieder ausgespuckt trifft es eher. Muss mir wohl eine Magen-Darm-Grippe eingefangen haben." Sie raufte sich kurz ihre eh schon halbzerzausten Haare. "Sansa, Es gehen gerade keine Erkältungskrankheiten herum. Vor allem keine Magen-Darm-Grippe", erklärte er ihr irritiert. "Nun dann bin ich eben diesmal die Erste, irgendwen muss es ja treffen.", wieder seufzte sie. "Ich weiß auch nicht was los ist, dass ich so ein Glück habe, erst die Muscheln jetzt dass. Ich würde mich am liebsten wirklich hinschmeißen und unter die Decke verkriechen." "Das wäre vermutlich auch das Beste in der Situation. Komm." Er führte sie zur Couch, auf der sie eh gelegen hatte und sie kuschelte sich in die Decke. Beim Anblick des kleinen Eimers rümpfte er kurz die Nase, nahm ihn mit entleerte ihn und kehrte kurz darauf wieder damit und mit einem Glas Wasser zurück. "Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Beschwerden? Kopf- und Gliederschmerzen? Schüttelfrost? Fieber? Durchfall?" "Sofern du die unappetitlichen Details unbedingt wissen willst?" "Ich habe mich mal auf den Schoß meiner Schwester übergeben, also keine falsche Bescheidenheit, wenn du von Appetitlichkeiten redest." Das stellte sie sich allerdings wieder lustig vor und konnte sich das angeekelte Gesicht von Cersei, die sie auch schon bei ein- zwei Veranstaltungen getroffen hatte, gut vorstellen. Sie seufzte "Also schön. Mir ist leicht schwindelig und ich hab ganz leichte Kopfschmerzen. Aber Durchfall nicht. Ich weiß nicht mir ist ganz leicht warm, aber ich glaube Fieber habe keines, habe ich auch schon gemessen." Tyrion behielt seinen skeptisch, verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck. "Normalerweise ist Durchfall aber ziemlich häufig bei einer Magen-Darm-Grippe. Vielleicht solltest du dich wirklich hinlegen. Schlaf ist immernoch die beste Medizin." "Ja, Herr Doktor." "Ich koche inzwischen Hühnersuppe, es gibt nichts besseres. Dorna schwört darauf." Wie von ihm erklärt, schnitt er die Zutaten für die Brühe zurecht und bereitete diese vor, während sie es sich wieder auf der Couch bequem machte. Sie war froh Während leise sanfte Klänge von Klavier, und Violinen in ihre Ohren beginnen zu drang, sie hätte ihm tausendmal danken können und sie merkte wie die Wolldecke über sie gezogen wurde. Wenn sie nicht so müde oder abgeschlagen gewesen wäre, von der ganzen Orgie hätte sie ihm wirklich um den Hals fallen könnten. Nicht kurz darauf sank sie in einen angenehmen Schlaf. Als sie wieder langsam zu sich kam, hört sie das Rascheln oder das Umschlagen von Papier und ein leichtes Jazz-Stück von den Silvertongues. Natürlich würde er sich die Zeit mit Lesen vertreiben. Sie schlug langsam die Augen auf und begann sich langsam zu regen. Verdammt das hatte wirklich gut getan. "Hm.... Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" Sie setzte sich langsam auf. "Fast zwei Stunden." Er schlug das Buch zu welches er gelesen hatte, legte es auf den Tisch vor sich und kam zu ihr. "Geht es dir besser?" Sansa nickte knapp. "Ja. Schlaf hilft wirklich." "Hast du Hunger?" Wieder ein Nicken, in Wahrheit begann sich in ihrem Magen ein kleines Loch aufzutun, dennoch mummelte sie sich noch mal zurück in die Decke. "Gut." Nur wenige Minuten später erschien Tyrion mit zwei dampfenden Schüsseln und etwas Weißbrot aus der Koch- und Küchenecke. Dankbar nahm sie die Suppe und das Brot an. Sie war wirklich hervorragend und würzig und wärmte sie. Das Brot und das reichliche Hühnerklein stopfte ihren Magen. Sie genossen das Mahl langsam und ab und zu machte einer von ihnen einr Bemerkung oder ein Gesprächsansatz, lieber genossen sie die Ruhe. "Es war wirklich hervorragend, danke für deine Mühe." Das hätte zwar ein Satz über ein Dreigänge-Menü sein können aber das war ihr egal. Denoch, auf der einen Seite war sie froh, über die Unterstützung und beinahe schon Fürsorge von ihm auf der anderen Seite wollte sie lieber weiter verkriechen. Sansa begann sich wieder etwas besser zu fühlen, was sie ihm auch mitteilte, dennoch konnte Tyrion irgendwie dazu bringen dass sie ihm versprach ihren Arzt aufzusuchen. Den restlichen Nachmittag konnte sie dann auch wieder etwas genießen. Sie sahen sich einen Film an, eine Komödie, lachten und scherzten gemeinsam. Um ihr Glück nicht herauszufordern, bereitete Tyrion ihnen nur leichte Kost und Minztee, während sie abmachten, dass er den Rest des Wochenendes hier verbringen würde. Nach dem Essen entschuldigte sie sich auf Toilette. Der Minztee hatte ihr gut getan, aber es war nicht zu hygenisch, wenn sie dauernd mit Mundgeruch herumzulaufen. Als sie sich die Zähne putzte, betrachtete sie gedankenverloren ihren Kalender, an der Innenseite des Badezimmer- und Medizinschrankes, den sie dort angebracht hatte. Erst schenkte sie dem nicht viel Beachtung. Erst als sie mit ausspucken und spülen fertig war und die Zahlen und Kreuze des Kalenders ansah, traff es sie wie der Schlag. Einige Moment stand sie fast wie zur Säule erstart. Dort wo sie normalerweise Kreuze die ihren Zyklus angaben, waren im letzten Monat keine eingetragen und ausgehend von ihrer sonst pünktlichen monatlichen Blutung wäre sie eigentlich in einigen Tagen wieder fällig. Sie erinnerte sich an das Ziehen im Unterleib und in der Leistengegend. Sie schalt sich wegen ihrer Schusseligkeit, wofür sie sich sonst nicht kannte. Sie hatte in der letzten Zeit viel zu tun oder war es weil sie sich eben kaum mehr in der Wohnung aufhielt? Sie klammerte sich an den Rand des Waschbeckens. Fieberhaft versuchte sie die Lücken zu füllen, konnte sich aber an nichts erinnern. Sie war froh gewesen, dass der Zyklus im vorletzten Monat nicht innerhalb ihres Urlaubs gefallen war, den sie bei ihrer Familie fast unbeschwert verbracht hatte. Doch ihre Gedanken kehrten nur zu einem Gedanken zurück. "Oh nein... nein..." Sie seufzte und sie begann, schwer zu atmen, sank in ihrem Badezimmer auf die Knie und riss dabei einen der Becher mit sich. Ihr wurde mit einem Schlag wieder speiübel, sie übergab ihren Mageninhalt sofort. Ihr Präventitionsmittel sie nahm sie jeden Tag ein, wie konnte sie schwanger sein? Als sie fertig war und sich abermals den Mund ausgespült hatte, lehnte sie sich gegen die Tür und schluchzte. Ein Klopfen und die Stimme Tyrions drangen nur gedämpft bis zu ihr vor. "Sansa? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Wie konnte sie ihm das sagen? Wie würde er reagieren? Was würden ihre Eltern sagen? Was würde aus ihrer Arbeit werden? Tausend Fragen gingen ihr durch den Kopf und fühlte sie sich leer. Nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder ein Klopfen und Rütteln an der verschlossenen Tür. "Würdest du mir bitte antworten? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie hörte sein Seufzen und die nächste war schon fast ein Flehen. "Bitte, ich will dir helfen. Ist es in Ordnung wenn du mich einlässt?" Was hätte sie auch anderes machen sollen. Stundenlang im Bad hocken und abwarten, war nicht die Lösung. Sie rutschte zur Seite und öffnete das Schloss zum Bad. Vorsichtig schob sich der kleine Mann durch den Spalt. "Den Göttern sei dank..." Er musste wohl ihre Reaktion und ihren starren Gesichtsausdruck gesehen haben. "Ist dir was passiert? Bist du verletzt? Geht es dir wieder schlechter?", er sah den Inhalt der Toilette und suchte nach sichtbaren Anzeichen bei ihr und sie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. "Du bist passiert.", schoß es ihr durch den Kopf. Denoch mochte oder liebte ihn vermutlich sogar, dennoch wusste sie nicht was werden würde. Sie konnte sich nicht zurück halten und schnappte schluchzend nach Luft. Schließlich ging er vor ihr auf ein Knie, versuchte ihr vertrauensvoll in die Augen zu sehen und streckte die Arme nach ihr aus, als ob er sie umfassten wollte. "Darf ich?" Nach einem Nicken umarmte er sie, strich ihr über den Rücken und sie schmiegte sich an seine Schulter. Der Schock saß immer noch zu tief und sie fühlte sich wieder wie ein kleines Mädchen. Er versuchte sie zu beruhigen mit den Worten, dass alles gut sei und werden würde. Sie ließ sich durch die Nähe schließlich umstimmen und überreden das Bad zu verlassen. Etwas weniger unter Schock jedoch und ohne viele Worte folgte sie ihm in ihren Wohnraum. Gefasst saß an Tyrion zu ihrer rechten und blickte sie mitfühlend an. "Das dürfte besser sein." Er reichte ihr eine weitere Tasse Pfefferminztee, von der sie nippte und dankte ihm verhalten. Der Duft wirkte beruhigend auf sie ein. Dennoch war sie höchst angespannt. Alles passte so klar zusammen. Das Ausbleiben ihrer Regel, die Übelkeit, das Erbrechen und ihre manchmal leicht wunden Brüste hatte sie auf ihre abgetragenenen BHs geschoben. "Ich weiß nicht was los ist und ich würde dir gern helfen, aber das kann ich nicht ohne deine Hilfe. Weshalb hast du geweint? Hast du Angst?" Sie nickte wieder verhalten. "Ja. Und ich weiß nicht ob du mich dann hassen wirst oder nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst." Er legte sanft seine Hand auf die ihre und streichelte sie. "Sansa, ich könnte dich nicht hassen. Du bist mittlerweile einer der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben. Ich würde dich sicher nicht verlieren wollten oder unsere Freundschaft. Nun?" Sie versuchte mehrfach anzusetzten und stammelte und kniff die Augen zusammen. Irgendwann würde er es sowieso erfahren. "I... ich... ich bin schwanger... vermutlich." Er atmete, nein sog die Luft tief ein, dennoch stand ihm doch der Schock deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Für eine Weile sagte er nichts. Er brauchte vermutlich Zeit es zu verarbeiten. Dann fasste er sich. "Und... und du bist sicher? Seit wann...?" "Nicht ganz... aber meine Monatsblutung... ist längst überfällig", sie schluckte. "...Laut Kalender ... im Bad. Als ich nachgesehen habe.... Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein und sowas übersehen?", sprudelte es schließlich aus ihr herraus und sie konnte nichts anderes als zu schluchzen. Dann stützte sie die Hände ins Gesicht. Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und beugte sich zuh ihr, suchte trotzdem nach Worte. "Du bist nicht dumm, im Gegenteil sogar; das geht sicher vielen anderen Frauen genauso... Und ich könnte dich niemals hassen oder sogar verlassen... nicht dafür." Er atmete tief aus und versuchte zuversichtlich zu wirken. Sie sah ihn ungläublig an, würde er wirklich seine Versprechen oder sanften Worte halten? "Er ist genauso unsicher wie ich", kam es ihr in den Sinn, was natürlich kein Wunder war. "Es ist ja für mich schon schwer zu begreifen." Dann sprang er von der Couch, als ob er sich von der Überraschung erholen wollte oder plante. "Also schön. Sehen wir erstmal weiter. Einen Test hast du nicht zufällig hier? Besser es jetzt zu wissen, als es aufzuschieben." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, woher sollte sie auch mit sowas rechnen. "Okay. Dann gehe ich welche besorgen, sofern du nichts dagegen hast." "Jetzt? Die Läden haben sicher schon geschlossen." "Du vergisst, wir leben in Königsmund. Irgendein Geschäft hat immer offen. Ich bin bald wieder da, mach dir keine Sorgen." Er nahm ihre Hand und rieb darüber und küsste diese sanft, fast wie ein Gentleman alter Schule. Dann streifte er eine Jacke über und stahl sich aus der Wohnung. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig allein und sie hatte Zweifel, ob er wieder zurückkehren sollte. Er hatte durchaus ein Recht dazu, sie zu verlassen. Sie legte sich auf die Couch, dachte nach. Eine Hand legte sie über ihr Gesicht eine andere gedankenverloren auf ihren flachen Bauch. Ein Kind... ein Baby... Sie überlegte, wann es passiert war. Im Urlaub mit ihrer Familie sicher nicht. Der kleine Segelausflug auf dem Biss ließ eigentlich keine Möglichkeit zu, da waren nur ihre Eltern und Geschwister dabei. Vermutlich kurz danach, kurz nachdem die Wiedersehensfreude überwog und sie das etwas begoßen hatten. Wieder dachte sie an ihre Eltern. Ihre Familie würde sicher nicht begeistert sein. Vor allem ihre Mutter und ihr Bruder, Robb, waren wütend geworden, hatten sie mehr als einmal gewarnt sich nicht mit Lennisters einzulassen. Das war, als sie davon Wind bekommen hatten, dass sie sich mit Tyrion traff. Sie würden so ein Baby und seinen Vater sicher nicht akzeptieren, sie aus der Familie ausschließen, sie vielleicht sogar zu einer Abtreibung zwingen oder die Beziehung aufzugeben. Und Harry konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht als guten, liebevollen Partner vorstellen oder sie stünde alleinerziehend da. Noch weniger konnte sie das Tyrion antun, der auch ein Mitspracherecht um ein solches Kind hatte. War sie überhaupt bereit dazu und dem gewachsen Mutter zu werden? Alles würde sich mit einem Schlag verändern. Sie würde sich umstellen müssen, ihre Arbeit einschränken und vielleicht sogar umziehen, denn ihre Dreizimmer-Wohnung war definitiv zu klein. Aber dann dachte sie daran, dass so ein Geschöpf egal wie klein es sein mochte, ebenso verdient hatte zu leben, geliebt zu werden und man immer eine Lösung finden konnte. Ihr Cousin, Jon, bewies das mehr und mehr und den würde sie nicht missen wollen. Selbst wenn, stand einem immer noch als Ausweg die Weggabe des Kindes zu oder die Familie würde es aufziehen. Ihr Gedanken kreisten nur um das eine Thema. Es kam ihr wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor und als die Klingel erneut ertönte, fuhr sie beinahe aus der Haut und zitterte leicht. Als sie aufsprang und zum Flur eilte wurde ihr kurz schwindelig, doch sie war erleichtert wirklich Tyrion wieder mit einem Einkaufsbeutel vor ihrer Tür vorzufinden. Dafür hätte sie ihn schon drücken können. Den Inhalt breitete er auf dem Wohnzimmer-Tisch aus und zum Vorschein kamen vier verschiedene Packungen Schwangerschaftstests und eine Flasche Dornischen süßen Rotweins. "Die hat mir der Verkäufer empfohlen. Anscheinend von zuverlässig bis nicht zuverlässig, alles dabei." Er schluckte. "Und der Wein?" "Ist für mich. Ich hoffe du siehst es mir nach, wenn ich das ganze erst mal verdauen muss.", kommentierte er trocken. Er holte sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank und schank sich etwas ein, trank das halbvolle Glas diesmal mit einem Zug leer. Sie nickte stumm. Begeistert war sie nicht, doch dass verstand sie trotzdem sehr gut. Sie hätte ebenfalls einen Drink brauchen können. Stattdessen trank sie mit einem Zug ihren nun nur noch lauwarmen Tee aus und besah sich die Anleitungen. Die sagten aber alle sogut wie das selbe aus: Darauf den Urin geben und meist drei bis fünf Minuten abwarten. Sie entschuldigte sich, um ins Bad zu gehen und er nickte abwesend während er an einem zweiten Glas Wein nippte. Nie hatte sie so lange gewartet oder war so aufgeregt wie heute, bis endlich mal ein Tropfen kam. Ausgerechnet jetzt, doch war sie irgendwie froh als es doch irgendwann lief. Vor Anspannung kehrte sie mit den benetzten Tests zurück und legte sie auf den Tisch. "Jetzt heißt es abwarten...", sagte sie keuchend und mit zittriger Stimme. Mit einem Mal umfasste Tyrion ihre Hand und sie erschrak fast. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt wie er sein Glas abgestellt hatte. Er sah sie eindringlich und doch mitfühlend an: "Sansa, egal was wird, du sollst wissen, dass ich hinter dir stehe und dich nie verletzen würde." Sie musste schlucken und konnte nur schwer Tränen unterdrücken. Dann rang sie sich ab jedoch etwas rauszubringen: "Danke Tyrion, ich weiß das zu schätzen." Er nickte ein wenig zufrieden, denoch unsicher. Wieder schien die Zeit bewusst langsamer zu laufen und sie wusste nicht, ob sie hinsehen sollte oder nicht. Ein Keuchen, nicht ihr eigenes, ließ sie dann doch hochfahren. Das Ergebnis lag viermal deutlich sichtbar vor ihnen. Schwanger... Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, sie musste mehr mals blinzeln und tief ein- und ausatmen. Natürlich traf sie die Nachricht tief, allerdings nicht so tief, wie sie tatsächlich gedacht hatte. Vielleicht hing es auch damit zusammen, dass sie sie bereits darüber gegrübelt hatte. Denoch saßen sie eine Weile sprachlos nebeneinander und er hielt weiter ihre Hand. Es war denoch er der zuerst sprach, vermutlich auch um seine eigene Unsicherheit zu überspielen: "Ich... Ich muss gestehen, ich hätte auch eher stutzig werden müssen... Gerade bei der sogenannten Lebensmittelunverträglichkeit." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum? Du bist keine...?" Wie konnte er soetwas wissen, was ihr bis vorhin nicht in den Kopf kam. "Keine Frau, ja.", unterbrach er sie und holte Luft. "Wie du weißt, habe ich mehre Onkel und Tanten. Damit auch einige Cousins. Gerade Genna und Dorna können durchaus überfürsorglich sein. Sie beide haben je vier Kinder und nach dem Tod meiner Mutter haben sie eben versucht uns drei eben mit großzuziehen und wenigstens halbwegs ein Elternersatz zu sein. Janei ist gerade mal fünf. Meine liebreizende Schwester war auch nicht sehr verhalten, da bekommt man schon manche Details mit." Sie fühlte sich danach ein wenig naiv, dennoch hatte sie vermutlich keine eigenen Vorbilder. Sie war sieben als Rickon geboren wurde und zu Talisa hatte sie wegen ihrer Lebenssituation bisher kaum Kontakt außer den üblichen Familienfeiern und dem Nachrichtenaustausch gehabt, auch wenn sie sich für Robb sehr freute. "Und... du bist nicht... wütend?" "Warum?" Er begann schließlich ein wenig zu lächeln. "Nein. Ich wiederhole mich zwar, aber ich könnte dich nicht dafür hassen. Daran sind immer zwei beteiligt." Er suchte nach Worten. "Es mag vielleicht eine große Überraschung sein, aber keine die man nicht bewältigen könnte. Aber egal wie du dich entscheidest,... werde ich das akzeptieren. Ich bin schließlich kein Harrold Hardyng." Irgendwie bewunderte sie ihn dafür, wie er das Thema so anging und damit umging. Sie fühlte sich dadurch sicherer aufgehoben und umschlossen, was sie dazu brachte ihn noch nur mehr zu lieben. Andererseits kamen in ihr leichte Zweifel auf, ob er diese Situation nicht zum ersten Mal durchgestanden hatte. Eine andere Frau vielleicht? Eine seiner früheren Beziehungen, One-Night-Stands oder Prostituierten? Allerdings hätte ihr sicher so etwas erzählt. Dann hatte sie sich selbst schalten können, dass sie soetwas gedacht hatte. Er war knapp 19 Jahre älter als sie. Er hätte rein theoretisch sogar ihr Vater sein können und hatte damit auch andere Vorstellungen und Erfahrungswerte vom Leben. Das schätzte sie an ihm mittlerweile sehr, dass er meist auf so viele Sachen einen Rat wusste und sie sich über verschiedenste Themen austauschen konnten. Recht oft hatten sie manche unterschiedliche Sichten, diese konnten sie recht harmonisch und gesittet diskuttieren. Bisher waren selten die Fetzen geflogen. So wie er auch jetzt relativ kühl geblieben war. Doch manchmal war sie ebenso unsicher was die Zukunft ihnen bringen würde. Ihre aktuelle Situation mal nicht einbegriffen. "Wir finden eine Lösung." Dennoch war sie ergriffen und gerade seine letzten Worte nahmen sie sehr mit. Sie konnte nicht anders als ihm mit einem Mal um den Hals zu fallen und sich an sich zu drücken. Er ließ es geschehen, als sie sich zu ihm beugte und an seine Schulter anlehnte, strich ihr mehrmals über ihre Haare und Schultern. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, und sah ihn dankbar an, ihre Mundwinkel zuckten etwas nach oben, und ihr kamen ein wenig die Tränen, diesmal nicht aus Angst: "Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, außer: Ich gebe dir recht. Wir schaffen das. Lass uns darüber reden." Sansa konnte sehen, wie sehr sich sich ihre Ergriffenheit, Freude und Bewunderung in seinen Augen und Gesichtszügen spiegelte. Vielleicht würde ja alles gut werden. Sie empfand es als einen wichtigen Schritt, vielleicht sogar in ein neues Leben. "Ja, aber nicht mehr heute. Morgen ist ein neuer Tag und du musst nach der ganzen Aufregung sicher müde sein. Morgen können wir alles in Ruhe besprechen und Zeit bleibt auch noch. Lass uns lieber ins Bett gehen." Er führte sie in ihr kleines Schlafzimmer und tatsächlich überkam sie, während sie sich umzog wirklich eine bleierne Müdigkeit. Zufrieden, geborgen aber auch aufgeregt und mit leicht gemischten Gefühlen glitt sie schließlich an der Seite ihres Freundes in einen angenehmen, traumlosen Schlaf. Tyrion I Nicht zum Aushalten. Tyrion Lennister betrachtete die Uhr im Warteraum der Arztpraxis und sah wie das Zeigerrad langsam weiterkroch. Er fühlte sich seltsam Fehl am Platze, angespannt und aufgeregt. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er Ärzte normalerweise eh schon nicht mochte und das ganze Brimborum darum. Er hasste es irgendwo warten zu müssen und dann wie auf dem Präsentierteller zu sitzen. Den Hausarzt konnte man bei einfachen Krankheiten immer in das große Anwesen kommen lassen, aber zu Spezialisten für die manchmal schmerzenden Knochen, Gelenke und deren Wachstum musste er bereits als Kind immer die Klinik und manch Wartezeiten auf sich nehmen. Wie er die Blicke liebte, das Starren oder so mancher Mitleidsblick, die man sowieso in der Öffentlichkeit aufzog, wenn man das Glück hatte mit zu kurzen Gliedmaßen auf die Welt gekommen zu sein. Lediglich Tante Genna, Onkel Gerion und Jaime, die ihn bis zu einem gewissen Alter immer begleitet hatten, hatten ihn dann bei Laune halten, ablenken und aufheitern können. Und hier war er auch noch einer von nur drei Männern, wie er festgestellen musste. Einer davon war wohl ein Helfer am Empfang, ein anderer begleitete wohl ebenso seine Partnerin deren Hand er hielt. Er verpasste sich innerlich einen Tritt. Sie waren extra wegen Sansa hier und er dachte wieder einmal nur an sich selbst. Sanft und dennoch unsicher legte eine Hand auf die ihren Arm und sie blickte dankbar zu hinab. Wie es ihr erst gehen mochte? Es war ihr Körper nicht seiner, der alle Veränderungen durchmachen würde. "Es wird sicher nicht mehr lang dauern.", sagte sie zu ihm leise. Er nickte, versuchte falsche Zuversicht zu verbreiten. Doch sie saßen jetzt schon fast eine ganze Stunde hier und der Raum war entsprechend gefüllt. Besser gesagt er saß eine Stunde hier, während Sansa bereits einige Untersuchungen hinter sich hatte, darunter Urin- und Blutabnahme. Nachdem sie wiederkam, hatte sie ihm kurz erklärt, dass es ein wenig Zeit benötigt würde die Proben im Labor auszuwerten und in ihre Akte einzutragen. Aber es war auch kein Wunder, denn der erstbeste Termin den sie bei ihrer Ärztin für Frauenheilkunde ausmachen war sehr kurzfristig und lag natürlich nach ihrem gemeinsamen Dienstschluss. Das waren Zeiten in denen vermutlich andere Berufstätige ebenso nur den Arzt aufsuchen konnten. Die Situation war trotzdem immer noch befremdlich, vor allem wenn man wie ein Fisch plötzlich ins kalte Wasser geworfen wurde. Er fragte sich wie er in all den Jahren mit all seinen weiblichen Bekanntschaften, zugegeben einige oder besser viele davon Prostituierte, Showgirls, Escorts und Callgirls noch nie davon eine zu ihm bezüglich einer möglichen Schwangerschaft oder eines unehelichen Kindes aufgesucht hatten. Aber das schob er trotz des Familienvermögens wohl auch auf sein Aussehen und seinen Vater. Erstens würden wohl viele Frauen abgeschreckt ein Kind eines Zwergs auszutragen. Zweitens kannte sein Erzeuger überhaupt keinen Skrupel. Jede Person war nur eine Schachfigur für ihn in seinen makkaberen Plänen, was er und seine Geschwister mehr als einmal erleben mussten. Drittens hatte er nach dem Debakel mit Shae eigentlich die Schnauze voll von Frauen gehabt und mied seit ihrem Betrug die Vergnügungsclubs. Süße, treulose Shae. Sie hatte ihn Glauben gemacht ihn zu lieben, nur um zu seinem Vater ins Bett zu kommen und er war darauf reingefallen. Am liebsten hätte er die beiden umbringen können. Doch es überwog seine Schadenfreude als sie sich selbst überschätzte, zu viel wollte und dafür mehr skrupellos abserviert und niedergemacht wurde. Als sie zu ihm zurück gekrochen kam, blieb er standhaft, obwohl er normalerweise immer ein offenes Ohr für die Schwachen, Gebeutelten und Leidensgenossen hatte. Und nach Jaimes Rückkehr, der den Verlust seiner Hand in der Ghiscaribucht während eines Kriegseinsatzes zu beklagen hatte, der fast gleichzeitig ablief, kam es endgültig zum Bruch mit ihrem Vater. Auch als ihm Jaime aus Reue gestanden hatte, das er gezwungen gewesen war über Tysha zu lügen und damit seine erste Fastehe und Beziehung zerstört hatte, nur weil ihm seine Verlobte nicht in den Kram passte. Tyrion hatte erst auch Jaime gemieden, jedoch konnte er ihm nicht lange böse sein. Die Brüder unterstützten sich gleichzeitig. Doch dann machte ihm das Schicksal doch einen Strich durch seine Rechnung. ... Kategorie:ByAki-chan Kategorie:Game of Thrones